


Broccoli

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> written for anonymous who requested prompt 8 on [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).

Merlin stared dubiously at the plate of food before him, pokking at a piece of potato with his fork. “Arthur, are you sure this is even edible?”

Arthur stuck his head round the kitchen doorframe. “Yes, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well, this all looks half-cooked.”

Arthur walked into the living room with his own plate of food and set it down at the table. “It should be fine,” he said, untying his apron.

“I’m going to get a glass of water,” said Merlin, getting up.  _To wash the food down in case it tastes disgusting_ was left unsaid.

For the past week, Arthur had been trying to cook. ‘Trying’ being the operative word. He had managed fairly well at first, making pancakes for breakfast that were only mildly burnt, and sandwiches that probably had far too much mayonnaise but were still good to eat. Merlin had been happy for Arthur to do this because it meant he could put his feet up, but now that Arthur had started cooking proper meals for dinner, he wasn’t so sure how much more he could take.

He came back with a full glass in hand to see that Arthur had already started eating. “Oh good, I don’t have to be your taste-tester this time,” he said, pulling his chair out. “How is it?”

Arthur had a slightly constipated expression on his face, but it faded quickly for him to say, “It’s good.” He gestured with his knife towards Merlin’s plate. “You should try it.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows, then sighed, picked up his fork, and stabbed at a piece of broccoli. The prongs went in with a curious crunching noise, and Merlin had to apply a little more force than usual for it to go in properly. He was getting a very bad feeling about this.

Arthur watched him carefully as Merlin took a bite. And then recoiled when Merlin spat the food out onto his plate.

Merlin coughed and took a sip of water before he calmed down again. “No offence, but you’re lying. That was awful.”

Arthur’s face fell.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that,” Merlin said immediately, realising his mistake. When Arthur still looked pouty, he softened. “Hey,” he said, getting up and coming round to Arthur’s side of the table. “I appreciate that you’re doing this, but you really don’t have to.”

“Of course I do,” said Arthur. “I want to help. Just because you work at home doesn’t mean you have to do all the housework.”

Merlin put his hands on Arthur’s shoulders and kissed him just above the ear. “I love you a lot,” he reminded him. “But please stop trying to cook me dinner, because you suck. If you want to help with minding the house, you can do something else, like the washing up.”

“I’m probably going to suck at that too,” Arthur mumbled.

Merlin laughed. “Probably,” he agreed, and was rewarded with a playful, albeit well-placed, cuff round the ear. “It doesn’t matter; I’ll show you how so you can do it on your own in future. In the meantime, though, let’s get takeaway instead. What do you want?”

Arthur looked up at him, his expression turning hopeful. “Maybe pizza?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131588037057/oooh-number-8-pretty-please)!


End file.
